Tricky
Tricky (also known as The Clown) started out as an assassin hired by the sheriff and is the primary anta gonist of the Tricky saga. Up until the end of Madness Combat 7: Consternation, Tricky used the power of the Improbability Drive in order to revive repeatedly, jump at extremely high speeds and gain superhuman hand-to-hand fighting skills which allowed him to render the mightiest of enemies helpless. He has been killed multiple times, has been resurrected as a zombie once and possesses the ability to warp the fabric of reality. Overall, Tricky has killed 6 different characters in the series. Personality Tricky, before his encounter with the Improbability Drive, wore clown makeup so that his enemies could recognize him above others but its unknown when he got the Improbability Drive. He was already quite deranged even before he encountered the Improbability Drive, as it was his insanity that drew it to him in the first place. When he encountered the Improbability Drive, his insanity only increasing as he immersed himself more and more into it. However, Tricky still had enough sanity to recognize friend from foe, but this did not mean he was willing to sacrifice them to kill Hank. He refused to give up his entire sanity, until his fifth encounter with Hank, where he finally gave himself completely to the Drive. When he completely lost his sanity to the drive, Tricky lost all sense of self. He no longer considered anyone an ally, and only saw others as either tools to be used or obstacles to be destroyed. All that mattered to Tricky was killing the mightiest of opponents, Hank above all. He was determined to prove his worth to the world after so many defeats from Hank by defeating the most invincible of opponents. He served as a physical representation of what the Improbability Drive caused: suffering, chaos, endless anarchy, rage, violence and destruction. Abilities Tricky, much like Hank, can use a variety of weapons, although he is best known for his trademark Warning Sign which he 'obtained' in Madness Combat 3: Avenger when he was impaled upon a giant marshmallow and after which he reanimated by Higher Powers. Tricky can hold his own against Hank and Jesus Christ easily, and seems to prefer using melee weapons over firearms. As stated before, Tricky has the ability to jump to warp heights, stretching his own tissue, and to evade anyone using a type of sudden speedburst (as seen in Madness Combat 6: Antipathy in which he powerdashed at least 40 meters backward and dropped a building between him and Hank). Through the assistence of the improbability drive he seems to be able to revive himself and others at will, This is seen twice in Madness Antipathy being used on Hank (At the Begining of the episode and after the Brief Fight between them Both directly after the train crash). and once in Consternation (Tricky Told Hank To Get Up He refused So Tricky Revived Him So he Could Suffer More (Most People Think The Higher Powers Were The Cause, However This is not true As you see on the Auditor's Computer Screen At the End of the Episode That Tricky Revived Hank For the 3rd time in the series)) Improbability Drive As a last resort, the Sheriff activates the very first Improbability Drive to appear in the series, triggering randomized phenomena such as gravity disorders, sperm whales falling out the sky and the sun to develop a normal body. While the Drive was in effect, Tricky was able to bend reality and physics, toying the impossible. He crushed Sanford and Deimos with a building full of ravers (A 'flying party'), smashed characters with a giant marshmallow, and resurrected himself multiple times, gaining more power each time. In this state, Tricky has proven able to bypass Jesus' superhuman powers and to mutilate and even murder Hank repeatedly, resurrecting him when he is killed. It is said that Tricky revives Hank as for a retry after 'insufficient performance', and to revenge at him for the misery he was caused in the past, using the impotent feeling of fighting an invincible enemy combined with diabolical physical agony. When Tricky did this,he had insane powers. Including:intense powers (look at madness depredation when he hits hank up the valley) decap Jesus Christ above his jaw and revive from the drive after the top of his head was cut off and formed with a demonic ghost look at the end of Madness Antipathy with breathing acidish flames out of him. The Compromise of Reality Every time Tricky is killed, he becomes stronger. In Madness Depredation Tricky resurrects himself and retaliates against Hank, easily passing through his defenses. In Madness Consternation he resurrects Hank a last time, and attempts to destroy him with his demonized body. In the pinnacle of his glory, Tricky is able to exhale fire, shift size and use physical strength that corresponds to his size and appearence. Most importantly, he stores the Improbability Drive in his skull, which Hank is able to damage eventually through us of a point blank shotgun blast. Jesus eventually destroys the Improbability Drive near the end of the episode. With this, he causes Tricky to revert to his actual form, which ultimately removes his powers and reveals his battered body and without his Improbabilty Drive to keep him going, he collapses, and after which Jesus delivers a killing blow by thrusting his sword through Tricky's head and body instantly killing him. Relationships Hank J. Wimbleton Hank is nothing less then Tricky's mortal enemy. When Tricky was first ressurected by the Improbability Drive after being killed by Hank, he determined to kill Hank to achieve revenge. However, in his current condition, Tricky was no match for Hank until he gave his sanity in exchange for the Improbability Drive's full power. Tricky killed Hank along with Jesus, but then ressurected him so that he could make Hank suffer. He turned into a demon and chased Hank, not to kill him, but to make him suffer both physically and mentally. However, Hank was killed by Jesus, something which enraged Tricky. The psychotic clown was killed shortly after Hank was. Jesus H. Christ Jesus Christ was second-in-command of the AAHW, of which Tricky was also a high ranking member of. Jesus and Tricky are never shown interacting during their time in the AAHW, but it is implied that Jesus was in command of Tricky due to his higher ranking in the agency. Tricky and Jesus both encountered Hank multiple times during his attempts to assassinate the sheriff, but whereas Jesus nearly killed Hank during many of their encounters, Hank usually made short work of Tricky. This may have caused Tricky to envy Jesus highly. After the Sheriff's death, Jesus remained loyal to the AAHW, whereas Tricky defected. Jesus would later save Tricky's life when the clown was assaulted by Hank at Club M, where he now worked as DJ. Tricky witnessed Hank and Jesus kill each other during their fight, and responded casually by continueing to dance to the Chicken Dance Remix he was playing. Tricky later interupted another fight between Hank and Jesus, during which he, using the new power granted to him by the Improbability Drive to easily dispatch them both. After sending Hank flying away, he triumphantly ripped off the top of Jesus' head, gleafully embracing the unbelievably power he now had over someone who was once considered his superior. Tricky took his head in an attempt to augment his already great power, but was unable to access his power, not knowing that the Savior's true source of power was in his halo. Jesus would later get his revenge when he saved Hank from Tricky, who had now taken a demon form to torture Hank. When Jesus killed Hank, which Tricky himself wanted to do, the enraged, demonic clown prepared to attack, but Jesus shot and destroyed his Improbability Drive, rendering him powerless and mortal once more, and finished him off with his 316 sword. Tricky despised Jesus, envying his power, and his jealousy of his power possibly played a part in his desire for the Improbability Drive. After MC:7 Consternation, Jesus and Tricky had no contact with eachother for the rest of the series. Madness Combat 2: Redeemer Tricky the clown made his first real appearence in MC2. Wielding a M16 with grenade la uncher attachment, he attacked Hank in a large room with a squad of three grunts. Hank quickly dispatched the squad while dodging Tricky's shots, eventually stealing his own gun and killing him with it. At this point in time Tricky was merely a unique grunt, not posing any real threat apart from having a much stronger firearm then the grunts. However, this first defeat would only spark the vengeful relationship between him and Hank. Madness Combat 3: Avenger Tricky first appears after the Improbability Drive was activated, wielding an M60 and jetpack. He fires at Hank, but Hank picks up a corpse and block the oncoming bullets. Tricky then runs out of ammunition and flys off. Hank picks up a gun in an attempt to shoot Tricky when he comes back down, but he snuck up on Hank and pushed him off of the ledge that was still remaining. He appears again on the streets of Nevada after Hank kills all the agents in the area. Tricky wields a cutlass and attempts to subdue Hank, but is dismissed when Hank pins him to a large marshmellow with the warning sign and leaves. However, a bolt of lightning struck Tricky's corpse after Hank left, revieving him as a zombie. This bolt was arguably caused by either Jebus, the Auditor or the Higher Powers. Tricky then pulls the Warning Sign out of his body, which would eventually become his iconic weapon. He assaults Hank a second time in a sealed-off chamber, who manages to dodge his attacks. After forcing Tricky to the ground and disarming him, Hank quickly grabbed a gun and shot Tricky several times, killing him once again. After the death of the sheriff, Tricky apperently left the AAHW in favor of more revenge against Hank while remaining allied with the group and their new leader, the Auditor. He presumably retired from being an assassin and found a new job as a DJ at Club M. (Author's Note: It is not really clear how Tricky came back from his first death in MC2. People speculate that either Jesus, the Auditor or the Higher Powers brought him back. It is also a possibility that the activated "Improbability Drive" drew from Tricky's insanity and thus ressurected him.) Madness Combat 4: Apotheosis The zombified Tricky appears once again in MC4, now being the DJ of a club rather then a grunt in the field. In the indroduction of the episode he can be seen putting on a metal mask, either to cover his still wounded face or to simply look unique. The main protagonist Hank arrives at the club in search of the clown, and slowly slaughters his way through the place eventually making it into the basement. There he stumbles upon Tricky, who performs his DJ act in front of a large group of grunts. Hank proceeds to shoot Tricky at the very opposite side of the room, damaging his mask. The clown, however, simply stands up again without any indication of pain, and orders the crowd to kill the intruder. After slice-and-dicing everybody in his path, Hank pushes the tip of his katana to Tricky's mask, ready to kill him as well. But suddenly, Hank's nemesis Jesus appears and forces him to ignore the clown for the moment. In the end, Hank gets mortally wounded, causing Tricky to do a shocked gesture, and blows himself up along with Jesus, using a suicide bomb and detonator. Tricky, who observes the aftermath, realizes that there is nobody left to dance, fight or take revenge on, and simply shrugs his shoulders. He then puts on the Techno Chicken Dance Remix from the first MC, continuing to dance all by himself. The episode ends with the words, "And he danced...". Madness Combat 5: Depredation After the events of MC4, Tricky was hired by the new leader of AAHW, the Auditor, to eliminate both Jesus and Hank. In the intro of the episode, he can be seen waving his hands around in excitment, probably because he finally gets his chance to take revenge. Throughout the duration of the episode, Hank and Jesus have a constant battle going on. Towards the end of it all, a Warning Sign suddenly breaks out of the ground while Hank is fighting a large group of 1337 agents, the words "Warning: Danger" appearing. The sign then quickly slides to the right, slamming an agent to the ground in the process. Tricky then emerges from the crevice while the words "OMFG CLOWN!" appear, showing his face at last. However, he is shot two times by Hank and falls back into it. Jesus eventually returns to the fight and charges at Hank. This is the moment when Tricky begins to show his new and true nature. Time seems to freeze, and Tricky appears in the foreground of the scene, shaking and twitching wildly. The words "REALITY COMPROMISED, THE CLOWN HAS BEEN ENGAGED" 'can be seen, and suddenly the whole fight turns completely insane. Having been granted incredible speed and superhuman strength by the Auditor's "Improbability Drive", the clown turns utterly lunatic and dangerous. Tricky then bursts from the ground between Jesus and Hank in a rupturing blast. The latter tries to shoot him, but accidently hits Jesus. Tricky proceeds to disarm and totally overthrow his nemesis with his new agility and strength, smacking Hank up a cliff with his Warning Sign. But instead of going after him, he first turns his attention to the mortally wounded Jesus, lifting him into the air with one hand, and then decapitating him from above the jar off-screen. Meanwhile, Hank finds himself on top of the cliff, recieving support from Sanford and Deimos, possibly his friends, who appear with a car and hand a sword to him. However, while driving away, Tricky summons a large building from the sky, arguably Club M, and flattens the two. He then appears in front of Hank, presenting him Jesus' head, and then engaging him in combat. After a short fight, in which Hank manages to slice Tricky with his sword several times, the clown is once again stronger and impales his nemesis with the Warning Sign. Refusing to lose, Hank pounds Tricky and manages to slice the top of his head off, seemingly killing him. But the power of the "Improbability Drive" fires up once again, bringing Tricky back onto his feet. Two lines of text, '"OMFG YOU DO NOT KILL CLOWN! CLOWN KILLS YOU!!!!", flash on screen. Tricky then charges at Hank and, in a split-second, manages to rip his head off, smashing it several times against the ground. Having killed both Hank and Jesus in his own hands, Tricky then happily makes the peace sign with both hands, the episode fading to black. This event marks Tricky's first victory over Hank and Jesus. However, ironically he would not stop there. Even though the Auditor had ordered him to kill Hank and Jesus for his own amusement and plans, the clown would soon decide that his revenge was not yet complete. Only a little while after his victory, he installed a portable "Improbability Drive" of unclear origin into his body. He then left Hank's corpse behind along with a knife, a gun and a note saying "JUST DO WHAT COMES NATURAL - T" before going after Sanford and Deimos who he presumed to still be alive. Madness Combat 5.5 In MC5.5, Tricky decided to first pick up Jesus' decapitated head before following Sanford and Deimos. He had long despised the almighty powers of the Savior and wished for them to be his own. After retrieving the head, Tricky puts it on as a hat, hoping to gain the powers of Jesus. While Sanford and Deimos make their way through the structure that flatened and almost killed them, they witness how the world constantly flashes red, unnatural cracks appearing all over the walls. At one point, red energy starts to radiates from the cracks, causing the heads of two dead 1337 agents to explode. After the protagonists leave the room, Tricky enters it, the words "HOW COME THIS DOES NOT WORK?!?? WHAT??!?" 'flashing on screen. He furiously takes Jesus' head from his own and throws it against a wall, continuing to follow the intruders. Ironically, the red energy was probably Tricky's attempt to use Jesus' powers, however, since the true source of them, the halo, was missing, it just ended up in chaotic results. Sanford and Deimus soon after reached a dead end in the next room, the only exit in form of an elevator filled with the void of red energy. Tricky quickly managed to catch up with the two, pointing at them in a "You are going down" gesture before charging in. His extreme speed and strength easily overpowered his enemies. After a sort fight, Deimos was knocked through a wall by a single punch of Tricky. Sanford, realizing that they were without a chance to win, jumped through the hole to escape the clown. Somewhat disappointed, Tricky leaned outside of the hole to take a look at his still breathing enemies. He then decided, that he had his fun with the two, and moved himself along with the seemingly incomplete and flying building out of view. However, after a short moment, he summoned another building out of the sky, which almost crushed Sanford and Deimos again. Ultimately, Tricky's last act of violence against the two was to summon railtracks below their feet inside the new stricture, a out of nowhere train nearly rolling them over. After that event, Tricky moved on to, in his opinion, more important matters. Like disobeying the orders he had gotten from the Auditor more and more. Following the events of the little chase, Tricky decided to become his own boss, no longer following anybodies orders. Having new plans in mind, he event went so far as to send the Auditor himself a message. Madness Combat 6.5 (Takes places before / during MC6) Even though MC6 came after MC5.5, the events of this episode take place before MC6. After his little game with Sanford and Deimos, Tricky once again felt the need for revenge, and proceeded to revieve his nemesis Hank for the first time with his new powers, feeling confident enough to even send his old boss a chat message saying '"SUP? n_n I do what I want! You can't stop me!". Suprised and angered by the fact that the clown had betrayed him, that Hank had been revieved and that Jesus had resigned from his job, the Auditor realized that his game was going a little bit out of control. Without Jesus as a means to stop Tricky, he instead upgraded the level of his minions a little bit, somewhat curious as to how the events would eventually turn out to be in the future. Madness Combat 6: Antipathy Following the events of MC6.5, Tricky used his powers to revieve Hank, who quickly stumbled upon the note and weapons the clown had left for him some time ago. Despite not really understanding the situation, Hank made his way through a nearby building, slaughtering countless of 1337 agents in his way. Meanwhile, Tricky had manned the train he had summoned in MC5.5, waiting for the right moment to strike. When Hank reached the center of the building, he stumbled upon another note of Tricky, which had been attached to the old "Improbability Drive" of the dead Sheriff. Upon looking at it, the walls around Hank suddenly broke apart, while Tricky's laughing face started to flash on the computer screen. In a split-second, Hank was run over by the suddenly appeared train of Tricky passing by on railtracks which had not been there before. Injured but determined, Hank managed to climb inside the train, slowly making through the wagons. Operating the train from the front, Tricky decoupled the rest of the wagons to make Hank's life harder. The latter, however, managed to reach the front just in time, desperately clinging to the edge of the front wagon. Tricky's attempts to push Hank off with his feet and Warning Sign failed, and the train eventually reached the end of the tracks, falling off the cliff and crashing on a lower one, exploding upon impact. The crash injured Hank greatly, while Tricky reamined perfectly alright. The two of them started to fight each other once again. However, due to his injuries and exhaustion, Hank was quickly impaled by Tricky's Warning Sign for the second time, dying in a matter of seconds. Nevertheless, the clown had only just begun his act of revenge and revieved Hank for the second time, seemingly amused by the whole situation. With new strength, Hank desperately struck at Tricky with a pipe, managing to knock his hat off. The clown, far from impressed, then used his speed to move far away from his enemy, summoning another large building out of the sky. Without any alternatives, Hank hastily entered it. After defeating several groups of grunts and 1337 agents, Hank eventually made it to the other side of the building, armed with a giant Battle Axe and a P90. Tricky, without a care in the world, had just recieved a hot dog from a hot dog vendor. He turned around, looking upon Hank running up to him. The latter smashes his axe into Tricky's head and fills him with multiple rounds form his gun. The clown then falls off a cliff, seemingly defeated at last. However, this masquerade would soon be over. While falling, the words "NO, INVALID, CLOWN CANNOT DIE, RE-ENGAGE" 'flash one screen. And this time, not the Auditor's, but Tricky's portable "Improbability Drive" saves him from his death. A fast and white flash of light shots back up the cliff, and the true terror crashes to the ground behind Hank. Using the powers of his drive, Tricky turns himself into a massive, white, flaming demon, towering in front of his nemesis. A shocked Hank and transformed Tricky stare at each other for a few seconds. The scene then zooms in on Hank's determined face wanting to push on and finish the fight. The episode ends just as Hank fires three rounds at Tricky. With the end of this episode, it was official that the weak grunt from the past had turned into a giant monster, burning with the fires of vengence. Revenge was the only thing left within Tricky's soul, and he would continue to enjoy it to his very last breath. Madness Combat 7: Consternation In the beginning of MC7, Hank can be seen torn apart and crushed at the bottom of the cliff that Tricky originally fell down, showing that their battle was obviously a short, one-sided fight. The gigantic clown then lands behind Hank, proceeding to smash him against a nearby wall. He continues to incinerate Hank with flame breath and even chews on him, who appears to be dead by that point in time. Tricky, however, is not satisfied, the words '"INCOMPLETE, RETRY, INSUFFICIENT PERFORMANCE", as well as "VENGENCE, SUFFER" flashing on screen. All this obviously shows that Tricky wants Hank to suffer more, and that his nemesis should put up more of a fight and stand up again. After Hank refuses to get up, Tricky simply ressurects him with his powers for the third time, causing the eternal chase to go on. Despite Hank's complaints in the form off "KNOCK IT OFF!", Tricky quickly summons new structures and 1337 agents, before starting to chase after his prey once again. Hank makes his way through the new structure, killing plenty of agents in his way, while Tricky destroys doors and even walls to follow him. The few attempts Hank makes to shoot the burning demon all result in no reaction whatsoever. After escaping Tricky in a long elevator shaft, Hank is forced to jump to a pipe on the ceiling, as the clown sets the floor of the room on fire with his flaming breath. Hank then reloads his shotgun with one hand and shoots Tricky in the head, resulting in damage for the first time. The bullets pass through the portable "Improbability Drive" inside Tricky's head, causing it's performance to drop drastically. But despite the heavy damage, Tricky's determination gives him one more power boost, and he knocks Hank through a wall with his fist before the latter can shoot a second time. The clown then gives up the chase for the moment. Some time passes after the event. Tricky decides to have his portable drive repaired by his minions and takes it out of his head, greatly decreasing his size. After handing it to one 1337 and two A.T.P. agents, he turns into a small fire and makes his way through a window into the nearby building, where he first vaporizes three dead agents and then reshapes in front of the exhausted, chainsaw-wielding Hank. The two of them engage in battle, however, despite the missing drive inside Tricky's head, the clown still prooves to have strength way beyond Hanks. He quickly disarms his nemesis, the chainsaw simply being deflected from his burning skin, and begins to smack Hank into the corner of the room before picking him up and smashing him through the opposite wall. Hank lands directly in front of the three mentioned agents, who take their attention off of Tricky's drive and prepare to take Hank into custody. However, this is the moment when everything changes. Jesus suddenly appears on top of the building, readying his 316 sword and revolver. He then jumps down, eliminating the three agents with his gun in a matter of seconds, before stabbing Hank and lifting him into the air, telling him the words''' "GOODNIGHT, HANK". This is when Tricky pokes his head out of the hole in the wall, spotting Jesus' act and yelling '''"HAY!!!", obviously shocked and not liking what is unfolding in front of his eyes. Jesus then shoots Hank in the head and proceeds to shoot the portable "Improbability Drive" as well, completley destroying it. Before Tricky can react, his flaming demon form vanishes, and his battered, zombified self returns, all of the powers he had gained ever since MC5 vanishing in an instant. Tricky falls on his hands and tries to look up at Jesus, who quickly takes his sword and strikes at the clown's head, impaling it severely. Tricky then sinks to the ground, finally dying and releasing the people around him from his curse. This event marks the end the Tricky Saga, as well as his rampage. A simple grunt in clown make-up, who developed a relationship based upon vengence with the main protagonist, eventually turned into a Zombie, then into a mad psycho and ultimately into a flaming demon. But in the end, only a mutilated corpse remained of the crazy clown. After his and Hank's death, the Auditor would soon set things in motion to get the situation under his control again. Ironically enough, this would not be Tricky's last act. Madness Combat 8: Inundation Tricky himself plays no role in MC8 and is still dead on the ground where Jesus killed him. The entire episode's plot revolves about Jesus' goal to bring an end to the madness, aiming to destroy the main "Improbability Drive" of the Auditor. At the end of the episode, Jesus gets injured greatly by the Auditor, who accidently blows up his own drive with a rocket. This causes normality to be restored, starting in a giant bolt of energy destroying the Auditor's lair. Tricky's body can be seen while the bolt impacts. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation Just like in MC8, Tricky plays no important role in this episode. His dead body can be seen where Jesus killed him once again when Sanford and Deimos arrive at the scene to pick up Hank's corpse. Despite the fact that they were both startled and had been overpowered by the clown in MC5.5, they paid no attention at all to his corpse when they discovered it. It wouldn't be until the end of MC10, when the corpse of the once psychotic clown would serve a purpose for seemingly the last time. Madness Combat 10: Abrogation The tenth installment of Madness Combat revolves entirely around the fight between the revieved Hank, Sanford and the Auditor. At first, Tricky's corpse seems forgotten by everybody. The fight between the three mentioned individuals rages on and on, ultimately moving to the top of a large building that had been summoned by the villain. The Auditor, slowly being overpowered by Hank, begins to absorb more and more random dead bodies from all over the place, allowing him to grow in size and strength. However, when he absorbs the final wave of corpses, one of them just so happens to be the one of Tricky. This would mark the most fatal and last mistake of the Auditor. When Tricky's corpse is absorbed by the Auditor, the latter's body suddenly starts go out of control and releases white flames from it's back. Tricky seemingly gains a life boost from the Auditor's power and throws a random "HELLO AGAIN!!!" into the fight. The Auditor responds by yelling "WHAT?!" 'and '"NO, NO, NO!!!". Tricky, however only answers "YES, YES, YES!!!", as the flames coming out of the Auditor's back grow larger, causing him to lose control over his body more and more. Eventually, a large bolt of energy bursts out of the ground behind the Auditor and into his back, lifting him into the air and ultimately causing his body to collapse and explode into a cloud of black smoke. There are many theories as to what happend in the final scene. Since the Auditor was being hunted by the electrical energy throughout the entirety of the episode, it can be assumed that Tricky perhaps lowered his defences to make him more vulnerable against the energy. It is also a possibility that Tricky's energy was different from the rest of the Auditor's minions and therefor caused a chain-reaction. Perhaps Tricky's energy had been changed by Jesus' holy sword. Or it was simply his strong, rebellious mind that allowed him to overpower his old boss. In any case, it is definitely sweet irony that the clown, whom the Auditor believed to be nothing more then a simple tool, eventually turned into his very death. Following the explosion, it is unknown what happend to Tricky. He is either completely gone and served his last purpose, or could even have taken over the Auditor's powers, which he would without a doubt use to chase after Hank once again. If Krinkels ever decides to make and release Madness Combat 11, we will most likely find out. Trivia It can be concluded that Tricky holds some relevence to The Audior as he was granted the most benefical use of the Improbabilty Drive over any other character. In later episodes without the Improbability Drive, Tricky would be quite weak possibly due to his constant damage intake as Demon Tricky, this is shown when he is relieved of his Demonic form and collapses when he is completed 'normal' again and by how damaged his body is. Tricky may be a possible sadist due to his constant revivng of Hank and decapitating of Jesus, this may however be Tricky's way of making sure Hank suffers due to Hank defeating Tricky beforehand Tricky, other than Jesus, is the only Main character to appear in every episode in madness. Tricky seems having zombie teeth in MC5, MC6, MC7, MC8 and other episodes in MC4 and 3 seems having a smile, But on the beginning on Madness Combat 4, He didn't got zombie teeth before Krinkels put zombie teeth on the new zombies when the text said "NO REASON" but he just put a mask on So it was unknown how he got the new zombie look. Also to Be Noted: Tricky Obtained Minor Bullet wounds to the face in Apotheosis, It is unknown How he got larger at the begining of Depredation Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists